


i wanna tell you/how much i love you

by omgimnaked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgimnaked/pseuds/omgimnaked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants Dean to dance with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna tell you/how much i love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeeandcheesecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcheesecake/gifts).



> Because she's the one who put Dean and Cas dancing into my head.

They've just finished dinner, and Castiel gets up to change the record. The Led Zeppelin Dean put on has just ended, and it's Cas's turn to pick because fair's fair. Cas puts the needle down and walks back to the table, sits down across from Dean.

The record starts, "come with me, my love" and it's the original version by Phillip Phillips and the Twilights. Dean is grateful for this, at least, because while he loves Robert Plant more than he loves most of his closest friends, he thinks the Honeydrippers' version of this song is godawful, cheesy, and embarrassing. Like much of the 80s, come to think of it. But Cas has this look in his eyes, those eyes that can talk Dean into pretty much anything, and Dean immediately tries to distract him from what he's pretty sure Cas has in mind.

"Did you ever see that movie, _Sea of Love_ , Cas? It's about this killer who kills these lonely losers and leaves their bodies face down in bed with this song playing, and Al Pacino's a cop investigating the murders and Ellen Barkin's a suspect but Pacino falls for her anyway and it's not his best work but it's a pretty solid movie and it's *Pacino*, y'know?"

Cas does know; he learned of Dean's crush on Pacino pretty early in their relationship. As they sat on Dean's couch watching _The Godfather_ , _Dog Day Afternoon_ , even _Cruising_ for god's sake, Cas heard plenty of Dean talking him up in a way that Dean thought suggested 'big fan' and Cas thought suggested 'huge crush'. He'd found it endearing in a strange way, like many things about Dean.

Like the way Dean's obviously trying to talk his way out of the situation right now, but Cas isn't having it. He stands up.

"Shut up and dance with me, Winchester," he says, right hand outstretched toward Dean.

Dean looks up at him with something like fear in his green eyes but takes the offered hand anyway, pulling Cas close to him, but allowing himself to be led.


End file.
